


Study Break

by SenatusConsultum (TheSenator)



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSenator/pseuds/SenatusConsultum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meeting Altair for the first time in a coffee shop. Modern Day AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Break

“May I sit here?”

A deep voice broke her concentration. She looked up from her books and saw a tall, handsome man standing behind the empty chair at her table. She glanced quickly at the other tables and saw that hers was the only one with an empty seat. Not surprising–it was exam season, after all. She shrugged.

“Sure,” she said tentatively, “As long as you aren’t going to be talking on your phone or something. I’m studying for my exam tomorrow.”

He held up a large sketch pad. “Don’t worry–this is all I have with me today.”

He sat down, opened the book, and started drawing as she resumed reading her lecture notes. She stirred occasionally in her seat to keep herself alert as she flipped through the material; once or twice she glanced up to see what her tablemate was doing. His brow was furrowed in concentration, and he bit his bottom lip as he sketched. She noticed that he had a thin scar that crossed his lips, and as she stared, she wondered idly about how he got it. He looked up suddenly and made eye contact with her. She felt her cheeks burn from getting caught watching him; she hoped he wouldn’t notice.

“So, what are you drawing?” she asked, trying to direct his attention away from her reddening face.

“Well, right now I’m just warming up… For that, I usually draw something near me. So today, I drew you,” he said. He flipped the sketch book around and showed her. She saw a rough outline of herself on the page, sitting at the table next to a pile of books.

She laughed. “Wow, you really captured the overwhelming sense of dread I’m feeling over this exam. Do you have any other stuff with you?” she asked.

He smiled slightly. “I thought you had to study…”

“I can take a break.” She smiled back at him. She stuffed some books into her bag to make room for him, and he scooted his chair next to her. “I’m Y/N, by the way.”

“Altair,” he said. He flipped to the beginning of his sketch book and placed it between them. She flipped through it slowly, admiring his pencil strokes and attention to detail. When she reached the sketch of her, she looked back up at him and smiled.

“That was all really, really good,” she said. “Thanks for humoring me. I needed that break.”

“Anytime,” Altair replied.


End file.
